Balto
Balto is a wolf-dog hybrid and the main protagonist in Balto. Balto plays Jonah (Archibald Asparagus) in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie Balto Plays Manny In Animal Age (Series) And A Knights Life Balto plays as Archibald Asparagus in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild He is an authoritative asparagus. Balto plays as Dave the Minion in Awesome Me and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), alongside Kiara. He is a lovable and responsible Minion. Balto plays Abraham Lincoln in Atypical: The Furry Movie (Phase Awesomeness) and Atypical 2: The Furry Movie He is, well, the president. Balto plays Ozzie in Over the Hedge (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He is a Possum Balto plays Woody in Animal Story (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version), and Toon Story (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever) He is a Cowboy Balto plays Zazu in TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King He is a Hornbill Balto plays King Stefan in Sleeping Aleu He is Aurora's father Balto plays Captain Tarpals in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is a gungan Balto plays Obi-Wan Kenobi in Animation Star Wars episodes II-VI He is a Jedi Balto plays Adult Simba in The Wolf-Dog King He is a lion Balto plays Adult Tod in The Wolfdog and the Lion He is a fox Balto plays Tonraq in The Legend Of Kate He is a man from the Southern Water Tribe Balto plays Lou Lou Who in How The Wolf Stole Christmas (2000) He is a who Balto plays Aladdin in Baltladdin He is a street rat Balto plays Batty Koda in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) He is a Bat Balto plays Tarzan in Baltozan He is an ape man Balto plays Fox in The Animals Of Animation Wood He is a fox Balto plays Li Shang in Jenlan He is a Chinese army captain Balto plays Jason Johnston in Balto and Tramp He is a 19-year-old boy Balto plays Thomas O'Malley in The Aristowolves He is a cat Balto plays Charlie Barkin in All Wolves Go to Heaven & All Wolves Go to Heaven 2 He is a canine angel Balto plays Sonic the Hedgehog in the Balto the Wolf Dog series He is a hedgehog Balto Played Human Kuzco In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is an Incan emperor Balto played Cassim in Dodgerladdin 3:and The King of Thieves and Humphreyladdin 3: And the King of Thieves He is The King of Thieves Balto played Zeus in Humphreycules He is Hercules' father Balto played Tenzin in The Legend of Princess He is an airbender Balto played Mufasa in The Wolf King He is a lion Balto played Count Dooku in Star Wars (VillainsRockz Style) Balto played Ben Kenobi in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie Style) He is a Jedi Balto Played King Hubert In Sleeping Huskey He is Prince Phillip's Father Balto Played King Richard in Pongo Hood He is a King of England Balto played Mr. Mint in Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (MxShinx style) He is a woodsman Balto played Bear Kenai in Brother Wolf and Brother Wolf 2 He is a Bear Balto played Mushu in Anyalan He is a Chinese Dragon Balto played Chungu in The Tiger Guard He is a Hyena Balto played Theo in Balto (Turbo) Balto played Basil in The Great Wolf Detective Balto played Big Bird in Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style), Follow That Wolf-Dog and The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland He played Foxy the Pirate in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a Pirate Fox Animatronic Balto played The King in Katerella Balto played Chewbacca in Star Wars (TheBeckster1000 Style) Balto played Cash from The Alley Cat & The Dalmatian 2 He's a country singing dog Balto played Bugs Bunny in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a Rabbit Balto played Steve Rogers/Captain America in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe He is a super-soldier. Balto played Kitten Edmond in Herc-A-Doodle He is a kitten turned Boy Balto Played Peter Pan in Balto Pan He is a Boy would never Grow up. Balto Played Barry in Sausage Party He is a Deformed sausage Balto Played Shrek in Balto (Shrek) He is an Ogre Balto Played Sammy Bagel Jr. in Sausage Party (Light and Darkness style) He is a Bagel Balto played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Jean-Claude Style) He is a son of Darth Vader. Balto played Denny in The Room (Jean-Claude Style) He played Johnny's friend Balto Played Henry in Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Friends He is a big green engine Balto Played Dobby in Richard Tyler saga He is a free House-Elf Balto Played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-it Balto and Balto Breaks the Internet He is a Villain of Fix-It Felix Balto Played Patou in Rock-A-Tigger He is a Dog Balto Played Peter Parker/Spider-man in The Marvel Cinematic Universe (Jean-Claude Style) He is a high school student who was bitten by a spider He played Nick Wilde in Zootopia (Davidchannel's Version) and Zootopia (IlovecakeAJ Style) He is a fox Portrayal * Simbalto Played By Simba * Todto Played By Tod * Flikto Played By Flik * Lightning (Balto) Played By Lightning McQueen Friends (Animash) The Lion King and The Lion King 2: Simba, Kovu, Nala, Kiara, and Vitani Brother Bear: Kenai, Koda Penguins of Madagascar: Agent Classified Zootopia: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Mayor Lionheart, Gary and Larry, Gazelle, Finnick, and Clawhauser Alpha and Omega: Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly Kung Fu Panda: Tigress and Mr. Ping Bolt: Bolt Geronimo Stilton: Geronimo, Benjamin, Thea, and Pandora The Jungle Book: Bagheera All dogs go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Spirit Donkey Kong: Bashmaster the Unbreakable Marvel Cinematic Universe: Rocket Raccoon K9 World Cup: Polo Colmillo Sheeps & Wolves: Grey, Bianca Rock Dog: Riff, Skozz Beastars: Legosi, Louis, Gouhin, Juno Friends (Humans and other beings) Light and Darkness: Gerry Flowertop, Emily Brending and the Band of the Bear Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Snow White Hercules: Hercules Star Wars: R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Rey, Finn (FN 2187), Poe Dameron. Las Leyendas: Leo San Juan, Nando San Juan, Xochilt Ahuactzin, Teodora Villavicencio All dogs go to heaven: Anne-Marie Marvel Cinematic Universe: Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel), Nebula, Peter Quill (Star Lord), James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Bruce Banner (Hulk), Kraglin Obfonteri, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Peter Parker, T'Challa, Shuri, Scott Lang (Ant-Man), Hope Van Dyke, Ramonda, Okoye Dc Expanded universe: Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Arthur Curry (Aquaman), Shazam, Bruce Wayne (Batman) Enemies Lion King: Scar The Jungle Book: Shere Khan Steele MCU: Thanos, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Eric Stevens/N'jadaka (Kill Monger), Ulysses Klaw, Mysterio, Ultron, Ronan The Accuser Friends (Originals) Phase Awesomeness Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear, Johnny James Johnson panda, Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells coyote, Christopher Michaels wolf, Kiana "Kaige" Christiana kangaroo, Matthew and Michael Micahs and manned wolf, Zydeco Zenith lion, Forester and Jeremy Lawrence and kangaroo, Samuel "Sunbay" Daniels lion, and Sonya Shalom lioness Heroic Counterparts Charlie B. Barkin (He joins Nick and his crew to stop Chef and her two sidekicks) Abilities Balto has the ability to Change into a Lupinian (Wolf-man) after it was granted to him by Gerry Flowertop. '''Weapons: '''Katana, any sword, any firearm '''Martial Arts: '''Tai-chi, Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Kendo, Ninjitsu Gallery Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto in Balto Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto in Balto 2: Wolf Quest Balto in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg Brother Wolf Trailer THE GYM LEADER JOTHO (400Movies style).png Balto.jpg Pic detail52b01f3633d48.png Balto 3.jpg balto_s_howl_by_jannodisney-daqgr6v.jpg Balto and Jenna.png Balto-clipart-2.png 20110209103622!Balto1 1.jpg Balto 2.jpg Balto (FunnyTales).jpg Balto-0.jpg balto_the_mer_wolfdog_by_yugifan207_ddf7wxi-fullview.png|Balto the Mer-Wolfdog Balto as Foxy.png|Balto Dressed as Foxy the Pirate Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (1).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (2).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (6).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (5).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (8).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (11).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (12).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (13).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (14).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (10).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (15).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (17).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (16).png Balto (1995) - 1080p iCV-MIRCrew (18).png Snip20200121_1.png Snip20200202_1.png Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sled Dogs Category:Fathers Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Gray Characters Category:Huskies Category:Wolves Category:Universal Characters Category:Orphans Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Main Protagonists Category:Great Alliance Category:Wild Animals Category:Young Adults Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Husbands Category:Brave Charaters Category:Kind Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Sons Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Brothers Category:Swim Category:1995 Introductions Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Heores Category:Wolf-People Category:Titular Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:THX Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Mermaids Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Davidchannel